Myrtle the Turtle
by alyssialui
Summary: Myrtle is constantly teased by her number one bully, Olive Hornby. Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: We know that Myrtle was teased by her housemates, especially Olive Hornby, a girl in her year. This eventually and accidentally led to her death. In my mind, Olive is like the cheerleader with all the guys fawning over her, and Myrtle is nerd with the glasses and the overbite. And then set all of this in Wizard 1930's. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: **A Riddle Era fic about someone other than Tom_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

Olive sat on the blue couch facing the common room fire, her grey pleated skirt riding high over the knees. Everyone stared at her and everyone wanted to be her. Her long honey-blonde hair, toned and shapely legs, ample bosom when most were still budding. Even the girls from the other houses envied her. Olive threw her head back with a laugh just thinking about it.

She already had the attention of two sixth year boys sitting at a small table near the edge of her group, one gazing at her crossed legs longingly, and Lionel Connelly, a third year like herself. He was sitting on her right, his hand shyly inching along the couch cushion to lightly graze her thigh. She smiled sweetly at him, as if she had no idea what he was doing. She might just let him today.

Martha said something to all of them, not particularly funny, but everyone laughed. Olive held back a sneer, slightly jealous that Martha had drawn Lionel's attention, even though she never really liked the boy. She would have to talk to Martha later.

Then the common room portrait opened and her favourite person walked in: Myrtle. As much as Olive hated to admit it, Myrtle had potential, if she ever lost those glasses, and those pimples, that baby fat and those frumpy, baggy uniforms. Okay, Myrtle needed a lot of work, and that just made it easier for Olive to tease her. And the more she teased her, the more Myrtle would never realize she could be pretty. Better to kick them while they're down.

Olive raised herself off the couch, her skirt falling to cover her knees and went to intercept Myrtle's path, knowing all eyes were on her. On top of being pretty, she was also known for her skills in putting someone in their place and everyone loved a good show.

"Myrtle the Turtle, gone to hide away in those raggedy clothes of yours?" Olive said with a snort, her arms folded across her chest.

Myrtle's face paled as she took notice of the blonde girl who now block her path to the girl dormitories. Olive was a few inches taller than Myrtle, and Olive always made sure to push out her chest and stand on her toes to make Myrtle feel even smaller.

Myrtle made a small noise and moved to go around Olive, but the taller girl held out her hand. "What's the rush, Myrtle? I just wanted to have a conversation, girl-to-girl. I guess your muggle mother didn't teach you any manners."

Some of the students who had been listening laughed. Muggles were thought as ignorant and backwards and their saying was the egg doesn't fall far from the tree? or something like that.

Myrtle started to tear up and Olive's smile widened. It may have been sadistic, but it gave her pleasure to see Myrtle break because of her.

Myrtle clutched her chest, shut her eyes against the tears and decided to bore right through Olive. Right as she zoomed past the girl, Olive yanked Myrtle's glasses off her face. The now-blinded girl slowed down but not before tripping on the dormitory stairs.

Everyone in the common room laughed now, even those who had just entered and witnessed the confrontation between the pair. Moaning Myrtle on the ground. They pointed but Myrtle couldn't see, but she could hear them and she could feel them. She sobbed louder and crawled her way up the stairs, locking herself away in her room. She would hide away, just like the turtle she was.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So I joined another forum and decided to expand my Myrtle story to include this fic. Poor Myrtle who just wants to fit in. RxR. FxF. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): ****Transfiguration A****ssignment 2 - **Write about someone trying to change themselves in order to try and fit in or achieve something. Include a Switching Spell._

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Niffler Lucky Dig_

_**The Animal Challenge/Competition: **Butterfly: Transformation and change. Write about someone changing. Alt, write about Transfiguration._

* * *

Myrtle sat in her dorm before the large mirror analysing her features: her pudgy face, her large glasses, her pallid hair and her spotted face. Myrtle sighed. She knew she could never compare to the other girls in her dorm and definitely not Olive.

Olive made it her one goal in life to torment Myrtle constantly. Whether it was insults and taunts, pushing or shoving, or casting spells at her from behind, Myrtle was never safe from Olive. She even cut Myrtle hair once and Myrtle walked around with a bald patch for awhile. That was the most miserable month of Myrtle's life.

But Myrtle wished she could be Olive, but she knew that could never happen. Myrtle saw how all the boys stared at Olive. If even one boy glanced in Myrtle's direction, Myrtle would be so happy. But they wouldn't if she looked like this.

Myrtle would do something about it, not caring about what people like Olive thought about it. She rummaged about the room, rifling through her dormmates trunks. They were all out enjoying a day in the afternoon sun with their friends. Myrtle never had friends to enjoy the afternoon sun with. She frowned at the thought but that just got her more focused on her search. She would change people's minds about her.

She found Penelope's eyeliner pencil, Martha's eyeshadow, Katherine's lipstick and Hilary's foundation, who luckily was close to her pale complexion. She placed them on the desk before the mirror and looked at them nervously. She had seen them and her mother do this a thousand times. It couldn't be that bad. With an unsteady breath, Myrtle took up the eyeliner pencil first. Time to go to work.

After an hour and a few eyejabs later, Myrtle was finished. She search through her trunk for one of her better outfits. Her mother had packed it into her trunk for her and though she told her mum she had no occasion to wear it, now seemed to be the time. She slipped on the light blue satin blouse, and the close-fitting black skirt. The blouse covered her shoulders, exposing her pudgy arms but they weren't that bad. The black skirt fell down to her knees and covered her thighs, for which she was grateful. Slipping on her comfortable black flats, she left the dorms.

Myrtle had never been this noticed before. She had to resist the urge to hide as the other students looked her way. A makeover on the outside didn't change the shy girl on the inside but it was definitely a start. She even smiled and waved at a few students who actually knew her name, or called her Muriel which was close enough.

"Myrtle!" a voice called out. Myrtle turned and her mouth fell open. She were sure her face would be tinged pink if she weren't wearing the foundation over it. A tall boy came walking up to her, her secret crush: Lionel Connelly. They just happened to be potions partners and more than once, she had blown up the potion because she been staring into his eyes too long. But he always laughed it off and she would fall for him all over again.

But now he was standing in front of her, those blue eyes staring down at her and that black hair tousled just right. "Hi, Myrtle," he said. "You look different."

She smiled like she saw Olive smile at boys, and she wasn't sure if she was doing it right, but at least it hadn't scared Lionel away. "I decided to try something new today."

They started to talk and Myrtle was surprised to find how easy it was to actually talk to him. She hadn't said a word to him outside of Potions and now here she was making jokes. "I didn't know you were so funny, Myrtle." Myrtle swooned inwardly, he thought she was funny.

Olive and her friends walked in from the courtyard, chatting animatedly and throwing her hair over her shoulder. She looked ahead a saw a strange girl talking to Lionel Connelly. Who was that girl? She looked kinda like-

"Hey, is that Myrtle?" Martha asked.

Little Myrtle was all grown up now, but she was still way out of her league. She thought a new outfit and makeup would make her suddenly likeable, that boys like Lionel would actually want to talk to her. Olive laughed to herself. She was still the same Myrtle underneath with her baby fat and her ugly glasses. She would show Myrtle. Olive and her friends stationed themselves around the corner and out of sight.

Myrtle was so caught up with Lionel and having a great time. Suddenly Lionel asked, "So Myrtle, you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

Myrtle had never gone to Hogsmeade with anyone before. She had to stop herself from jumping up and down in glee. She cleared her throat and said, "That would be-"

Lionel never found out what it would be as Olive pointed her wand at Myrtle's outfit, her friends ready to attack afterwards, and said the switching spell, effectively swapping Myrtle's outfit with the suit of armour standing behind her.

Myrtle screamed out in fright, the heavy metal now suddenly on her shoulders. Lionel's eyes widened and he reached out to steady Myrtle before she fell. But they were interrupted when Olive's friends shot streams of water at Myrtle's face, throwing Myrtle's glasses off her face.

Myrtle fell to the floor in a pool of water with a loud metal clang, drawing the attention of onlookers. She saw her clothes in a pile to her right, soaked now in the puddle. Her tears mixed with the water around her as she heard Olive's trademark high-pitched laugh above those of the other students. She stood over and sneered, "Did baby Myrtle wet herself in public? Now you're back to being ugly Myrtle the Turtle."

Lionel was still looking between Myrtle and Olive unsure of what to do. Olive turned to him with a bright smile and said, "Hello Lionel, how about you take me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" And with that she left with him and her gaggle of friends, leaving a humiliated Myrtle to get out of the armour on her own. Some things just never change.


End file.
